Shiori Kirihito
Shiori Kirihito is an antagonist of the manga BlazBlue: Remix Heart. She is an assassin who works for the Hazuki family. Her partner is Chachakaka, who delivers recon and intelligence while Shiori herself handles assassinations. She is a new roommate with Mai and Cajun. Information Shiori appears with Chachakaka at the Military Academy's bath spa. She appears to know Tsubaki Yayoi but has a long running history with Mai Natsume back when Mai was male. She is a distant relative of Mai's as the Kirihito family is a branch of the Hazuki family. The Kirihito's have been working as assassins for the Hazuki family for generations. She apparently smells distinctively of poison. Her main reason is to assassinated Jin Kisaragi. After the incident in the spa, Shiori decided to go after Mai. She captured her with Chachakaka near the men's dormitory, and told her that she planned to erase her memories and brainwash Mai's friends to make them kill Jin for her. Shiori believes that Tsubaki is in love with Jin and because of this; she wants to use her to kill Jin, and wonders what she will feel, killing someone she loves with her own hands. Shiori even callously thought about returning Tsubaki's memories after she murders Jin, wondering what she would say if she saw his corpse. However, Mai breaks free from Chachakaka's grip and fights Shiori. However, the battle took a sudden turn when Shiori accidentally got injured by her own poisonous kunai; Mai heroically decided to suck the poison out to save Shiori's life, but Shiori knew that her body is immune her poison, possibly because of her childhood. Using her supertaster ability, Mai saw Shiori's memories; Shiori had a horrible childhood, training from an extremely young age, being violently mistreated by her father, and being constantly tortured by poisonous snakes. As she grew up, she became a professional assassin, and killed her own father as a payback for the constant abuse and felt no remorse for killing him. In a moment of weakness, Shiori finally let out her innermost emotions and wept in Mai's arms. The following morning, she woke up on Mai's bed, seemingly claiming that she loves Mai, but reveals that her main goal to assassinate Jin hasn't changed. Personality Shiori appears to be polite and playful at first glance, but she has a much darker side to her as well, as she took joy while torturing an NOL officer who was on his deathbed, whom she was responsible for laying him on. Due to her past with Mai, she harbors a deep grudge towards her. After a heartfelt confession of her pain and sorrow she had to deal with during her childhood and even in current times, she became slightly nicer to Mai, and even went so far as to claim that she is in love with her, but she still retains her dark personality. Shiori also dislikes Taro and she is aware that he is protecting Jin at all cost. She even tries to figure out her true character about him as she tries to make him jealous as she touching Mai's body. She claims that he is her rival for Mai and she won't lose to him. Appearance Shiori is a young girl with shoulder-length light hair, part of which is tied in pigtails via black, yellow trimmed ribbons. She has stunningly dark eyes, which contrast with her pale complexion and heart-shaped face. She wears a standard female Military Academy uniform. Before entering the academy, she wore a Kirihito black cloak and mask to conceal her face except her hair style. When she was a child, she wore a plain white shirt and short black tights with black and white shoes. Her arms and legs were wrapped with bandages due to her hashed training. Powers and Abilities She appears to be very skilled in assassination techniques, possessing the ability to throw extremely poisonous darts with incredible accuracy, having once killed an NOL Officer with a dart to the neck while airborne. The darts also have a neurological effect; as the poison enters the brain, it shuts off main motor functions and the victim collapses. They remain in this state of paralysis as the poison enters the hippocampus and starts destroying its cells, effectively making the victim forget everything in their life. Navigation Category:BlazBlue Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Assassins Category:Redeemed Category:Rivals Category:Sadists Category:In Love